Chapter 38
|rname = Fukushū |etitle = Revenge |volume = 6 |chapter = 38 |pages = 20 |rdate = Feburary 18, 2018 |previous = Chapter 37 |next = Chapter 39 }} Chapter 38 is titled "Vengeance". Summary In the school infirmary, Shota is measuring the girls. As he is measuring Akira Todo, he begins with her breasts which have grown .2 centimeters. He then measures her waist which is 63 centimeters. The nurse then tells Shota to measure her hip. As he has his head on her stomach, he measures her waist which is 92 centimeters. The nurse says she has a large butt for easy childbirth. As she is leaving, she thanks Shota. The nurse says it has been comfortable with Shota helping her out but Shota thinks it's a joke considering she could have used a machine but the nurse is aware but says he knows why they are doing it like that. Shota thinks it is behind they want him to have physical contact with his classmates and have him understand their bodies, so the nurse agrees as she chuckles. As she makes the bed, she tells Shota he could use the bed anytime, but at the same time, Shota is looking at her butt. In Karen' room, Karen, with a woman chained, wonders who adopted the woman after she got addicted to drugs in the refugee district. She then wonders if she is aware of the celebrity in the academy. As the woman clenches her fist, Karen believes she did not want the pills but the woman knows he is Shota Doi. The woman is revealed to be Erika, and then Karen gives her a pill while she is crawling on the ground. Karen then tells Erika that if she hurts Shota, capital punishment would not be the end for her. At school the next day, Karen asks Shota about the body measuring the girls, so Shota says it was fun. He then says Karen found the woman fast, so Karen tells him that UW's intelligence network is amazing. In the boys' restroom, a chained Erika is cleaning the urinals as Shota and Karen walk in. After greeting Erika, she got angry. However, Karen did remind Erika about the position she is in so she calmed down and apologized. Karen then tells Shota that she properly trained her before leaving the restroom. As he remembered what happened to him in the restroom in the past, he got angry and took the bucket of water and threw the water on Erika. After yanking her chain, Erika states that if he was thinking of violating her then she would cut his tongue out. However, Shota states he has no intentions of mating with her. After taking his pants off, he yanks her chain as he sits on the toilet and reveals where her boyfriend burned his leg and tells her the wound sometimes aches. He then orders her to lick his wound. After she does so, he becomes amused by it. At the same time in the classroom, Karen states that she has not sensed desperation from the girls and encourages the girls to put in more effort. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shota Doi *Akira Todo *Riko Kirihara *Karen Kamiya *Erika *Takamatsu (flashback) *Natsu Ichijo *Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda *Koyuki *Hakuro *Shunka Hiiragi Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6